


ok; together

by pearlselegancies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Mom Friend James Rhodes, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, just the mit trio being them, set after iron man 3???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Rhodey looked up as Luce wheeled herself into Tony’s hospital room, her curls haphazardly thrown into a ponytail as she did her best to wheel over to the side of the bed Rhodey was sitting next to.“Hi Jamie.” She said quietly, and Rhodey smiled at her softly, his hand still intertwined with Tony’s. Tony was still fast asleep, the anesthesia still not gone from his system. He looked so young when he was asleep, Rhodey noted.- or a fic set after iron man 3 ft the mit trio and rhodey being the mom friend.
Relationships: James Rhodes & Original Female Character(s), James Rhodes & Original Female Character(s) & Tony Stark, James Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	ok; together

Rhodey looked up as Luce wheeled herself into Tony’s hospital room, her curls haphazardly thrown into a ponytail as she did her best to wheel over to the side of the bed Rhodey was sitting next to.

“Hi, Jamie.” She said quietly, and Rhodey smiled at her softly, his hand still intertwined with Tony’s. Tony was still fast asleep, the anesthesia still not gone from his system. He looked so young when he was asleep, Rhodey noted.

“He saved me,” Luce whispered, her voice cracking as tears flooded her eyes. “He didn’t have to, but he saved me, Jamie.” Rhodey looked at her, before responding. “That’s his job. Saving people.”

Luce stared at Tony, pulling her wheelchair closer so she could place her hand on top of Rhodey’s. “Our boy just had as hell of a day.” Rhodey continued. “But he loves us, and sadly, he’s willing to sacrifice himself for us and Pep and Happy.” Luce chuckled darkly at that.

He looked her over. Her forehead still had gauze on it, her black eye had reduced in swelling, and other than the cast on her left leg, she looked otherwise unharmed. But Rhodey knew Luce. He had pretty much raised her and Tony during their MIT years. They were both experts at keeping people from seeing what was really going on.

It was how Tony’s ADHD and suicidal tendencies were ignored for nearly 38 years. How Luce stayed in an abusive marriage for nearly 20+. Rhodey knew them, and he knew that Luce hadn’t gotten any sleep after her leg was set and put in its cast.

“Luce sweetheart... Let’s get you to bed. That way you can see Elisa tomorrow morning.” He stood up, placing his hands on the handles of Luce’s wheelchair, ready to wheel her out. “No!” Luce barked. She looked back at Tony, worried that she had woken him up. “I-I can’t Rhodey. I can’t leave him! I’m not leaving him!”

They shared a look, and Luce silently pleaded with Rhodey to let her stay in Tony’s room. “I promise. When I get tired, I will call a nurse to bring me to my room. I just.. I need to be near him right now.”

And well, Rhodey understood that feeling all too well. He sighed, running a hand over his face. “Ok fine. But please Luce, sleep at least a little bit. I don’t want Elisa to worry about you more than she already is.”

Luce grinned. “Thank you Rhodey.”

“No problem Sweetheart.”

Rhodey knew Luce. And he knew Tony. They were going to be ok at the end of it all. And they would be ok, together.


End file.
